The Ex No One Knew About
by totallyanon
Summary: Jessica was lying when she said no one in school was good enough for Edward Cullen. There was one other girl. That girl just happened to be out of town for a few weeks. Who was she? Song-fic, One-Shot. Rated teen for mild language. Summary re-written.


This is my first fanfic on here and I only did it because I heard this song and as cliched as it may sounds immediatly thought of Edward Cullen. Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don not any of the characters in here apart from the main one. So please don't hold it over me.

* * *

Living in Forks for my whole life, was not the way I planned to spend it. So when I got given the chance to spend a 3 month Pre-Uni course in Montreal, I jumped right for it. However there was one regret I had. I had to leave my oh-so-perfect and indescribable boyfriend in Forks.

Edward Cullen has travelled to many places in the world and he has done a lot more than most people in our town could dream of. Given of course that he is a vampire and is soon to celebrate his 108th birthday, I think he's had an unfair advantage. He wanted to come with me, but I told him that he had to stay here otherwise people would become suspicious about where he was disappearing off to for a few days at a time and what the hell he would be doing with me and then 'flying' back over to Forks. Of course he said he didn't mind at all as long as he could be with me, he didn't mind at all.

I managed to persuade him to stay in Forks and that was probably the biggest mistake I'll ever make in my life. The course was great fun and I really couldn't wait to study in there, Edward said he would join me wherever I wanted to go. I was very happy indeed. That was until I came back.

A new girl had arrived on the block, so it seemed and Edward was spending a little too much time with her, then somebody who was going out with anybody should. I asked Alice and Carlisle about it and they said that Edward was merely interested in her because he couldn't read her mind for some reason. That was odd, even within the Cullen family. So I let him hang out with her for a while and gave him a fair bit of space, as anyone should, because I loved him, but that didn't mean he couldn't have any other friends, did it?

_**She's got brown eyes and she's 5'4"  
Long brown hair all down her back  
Chevrolet truck,  
So the hell what, **_

_**Is so special about that  
she lived in LA, **_

_**and she's skipped your mind  
so she weighs a buck 0-5  
And I guess that she's alright, **_

_**if perfection's what you like.**_

Bella Swan was her name. That was the name that would always ring in my mind and always seemed to flash across Edward's face. I wasn't jealous. Of course not I could trust him, couldn't I? He always said he wanted to be with me and nobody else, he said he loved me.

_**And I'm not jealous, no I'm not  
I just want everything she's got**_

That was when I saw him walk her to Gym that one time. He touched her cheek and they stood there gazing at each other! I hated him for it. 

_**You look at her so amazed  
I remember way back when you used to look at me that way**_**.  
**

Alice immediately knew what was going on and made sure that Edward didn't know from her just yet. My mind was too busy for him, just a plain fuzz of white noise that did annoy him somewhat. Good. Paybacks a btch and I'm just getting started. After school Alice and I walked to the Volvo like we always did, waiting for Edward to arrive. I didn't need the look on Alice's face to know something wasn't going to go quite as planned this afternoon, and no sooner had that thought crossed my mind, I saw him walk around the corner. With her. That was when I stormed off.

_**Tell me what makes her so much better than me**_

_**What makes her just everything, I can never be  
What makes her your every dream and fantasy  
Because I can remember when it was me.**_

Alice tried to calm me down, but she soon found that it didn't really work quite as well as she had hoped and she soon gave up and started to sit there listening to music with me. Jasper came round to offer some words (and feelings) of kindness and make sure that Alice was ok, before he took off again, presumably to tell the rest of the Cullen's.

It was getting really late and Alice offered to stay and keep me company, since she didn't need any sleep I was more than happy to stay up with her, because I knew that if I had any dreams tonight, they would only be about him.

It happened about midnight. Alice heard it before I did, but she made no move of recognition at the sound, obviously trying to keep my mind off it. The tapping on the window became a little bit more abrupt and I was starting to get annoyed again. Just when I was starting to calm down, something is making a load of unnecessary noise. I walked over to the window, pulled open the curtains and… I was gobsmacked. There he sat on the edge of the window, soaking wet from the rain and looking more, if possible, like the god I thought he was when I first met him. Slowly coming to my senses I opened the window to let him in, but before he could come near me I had crawled back onto the bed with Alice and sat there with my arms crossed against my chest.

"What's wrong? I've never seen you this angry, love." The sorrow in his eyes was almost unbearable. Almost.

"What's wrong!" That outburst came from Alice, not me. "You start hanging out with that new girl and you leave alone. She let you hang out with her and then you start abusing that trust and flirt with that… that… How could you—"

"Alice, it's fine seriously." I cut across, "But Edward, why?"

"She's a fascinating human, I can't read her mind! Do you know how difficult that is for me?"

Not the answer I was expecting since there was no regret in those two sentences. Nothing. He acted as if we weren't the ones going out but rather it was Bella and him going out. What happened?

_**And now you don't feel the same**_

_**I remember you would shiver every time I said your name**_

_**You said nothing felt as good as when you gaze into my eyes**_

_**Now you don't care I'm alive**_

_**How did we let the fire die?**_

I couldn't let my emotions control me, not with him in the room to make me feel even worse. "Fine then, go and study her like the specimen and pet you seem to think she is. Go Edward Cullen and I never want to see you near me again."

"But—"

"No. Cut the crap, I can't believe you could forget about me so quickly and so easily Edward."

_**And I'm not jealous, no I'm not**_

_**I just want everything she's got**_

_**You look at her so amazed**_

_**I remember way back when you used to look at me that way**_

Seeing that he had lost the battle, he glanced towards Alice then back at the defiant look on your face. With one last sigh, he climbed out of the window and ran into the night.

"Alice, why did he do that? What happened between us? Is there something that she can give him that I can't?"

_**What makes her so much better than me**_

_**What makes her just everything I can never be**_

_**What makes her your every dream and fantasy**_

_**Because I can remember when it..was..**_

I suddenly had flashbacks of when Edward and I were so close that we thought nothing could tear us apart. When he would always hold me tight and say that he loved me and that nothing could ever change that.

_**(Me) That made you smile  
(Me) That made you laugh  
Me, that makes you happier than you had ever been,  
(Me) That was your world  
(Me) Your perfect girl  
Nothing about me has changed  
That's why I'm here wondering**_

I cried myself to sleep and didn't want to get up the next morning, so Alice made me some breakfast-in-bed to make me feel better and afterwards surprised me with having the whole Cullen family minus Edward downstairs to cheer me up. Carlisle and Esme were very worried about me but I assured them that I was fine and besides Edward and I were drifting apart anyway. They looked slightly happier after that but the concern was still visible in their golden eyes. Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie and Alice decided that they would use me as their little toy and decided to play all sorts of games with me to make me happy. With Jasper's power, Emmett's goofiness, Rosalie's sarcasm and Alice's childish nature, I soon forgot about the source of my pain and found that I could live just fine without Edward. I had my best friends round me and two sets of parents that loved me, what more could a girl ask for?

FF to the prom

Bella had broken her leg and yet she was still dancing with the prince of the ball. Yes, ok so maybe I did still miss him. He was the first person that I thought I loved, but he was happy with her and he had saved her life on more then one occasion recently. She must just about deserve him, I suppose. But still, that thought will always be in the back of my head.

_**What makes her so much better than me  
What makes her just everything that I can never be  
What makes her your every dream and fantasy  
Because I can remember when it…was...me.**_

* * *

Well I hoped you enjoyed my very rare imaginings that make sense. Please review because I would like to do something like this again, I just need some sort of boost as to if I should or not. Thank You! 


End file.
